


Dynasty (it all came down)

by Jamilton_and_Lams



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark xxc, Death, M/M, Soulmates, continuation of her work, inspired by kyuu, sl kills xy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22072684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamilton_and_Lams/pseuds/Jamilton_and_Lams
Summary: It was spring and the blossoms bloomed. The scent of jasmine fills the yard and the sounds of laughter echo like chimes on a breeze.His knuckles are kissed as his A-Yang murmurs his goodbyes before tugging the basket from his grasp.Life is good. Life is perfect. He has everything he could ever want inside this small compound.His love; his A-Yang. A-Qing; the girl who was like a ward to them. Fresh vegetables they were starting to grow. Flowers. A tree they had planned together (as a family.) A growing library where A-Yang would read to them every night.Life is good. Life is perfect. He has everything he could ever want.Then he gets a visitor.
Relationships: Sòng Lán | Sòng Zǐchēn & Xiǎo Xīngchén, Xiǎo Xīngchén & Xuē Yáng | Xuē Chéngměi, Xiǎo Xīngchén/Xuē Yáng | Xuē Chéngměi, Ā-Qìng & Xiǎo Xīngchén, Ā-Qìng & Xiǎo Xīngchén & Xuē Yáng | Xuē Chéngměi
Comments: 36
Kudos: 129





	1. it all comes crashing down

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Xiao Yang ☀️](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22013848) by [KyuuTheDevil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyuuTheDevil/pseuds/KyuuTheDevil). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kyuu wrote this amazing ficlet - and then proceeded to LEAVE US HANGING - so i've adopted it :)   
> please read their fic first bc i'm not going to re-hash the begining out & you'll miss out the whole meaning and 'xiao yang' thing 
> 
> To Kyuu; thank you for encouraging me in my xuexiao bullshit and i hope you enjoy <3

It was spring and the blossoms bloomed. The scent of jasmine fills the yard and the sounds of laughter echo like chimes on a breeze. 

His knuckles are kissed as his A-Yang murmurs his goodbyes before tugging the basket from his grasp. 

Life is _good_. Life is perfect. He has everything he could ever want inside this small compound. 

His love; his A-Yang. A-Qing; the girl who was like a ward to them. Fresh vegetables they were starting to grow. Flowers. A tree they had planned together (as a family.) A growing library where A-Yang would read to them every night. 

Life is good. Life is perfect. He has everything he could ever want.

Then he gets a visitor.

"Xingchen"

(" _No please! You don't understand!")_

He took a shaky step forward, arm half outstretched. " _ZiChen?"_

A pair of arms surround him and pull him close. "XingChen" the voice murmurs and a hand rests in the strands of his hair.

" _DaoZhang!"_ The frantic call of his ward from outside has him pulling get free of his friend.

"A-Qing!? A-Qing what is it?!??"

The door to the coffin house is slammed open. 

"The evil thing, A-Y-...he's…" a stifled gasp and the sound of her pole falling to the floor.

His stomach drops and dread fills his body.

_("He's waiting on me! Please! Listen! Listen to me!!!")_

"A-Qing what happened?!"

He's reaching for Shuanghua as A-Qing's sobs continue fear fills his body.

"A-Qing;where is Xiao Yang?"

"Xingchen, he wasn't-"

"Daozhang…" a mass of body slams into him and he feels her tears soak into his robes. (He's never been more terrified.)

_("Daozhang Song, please! Please listen! Look! Look at my mark - plea-")_

"A-Qing… please- what happened?"

What was wrong? Where was Xiao Yang? Where was his soulmate? 

(Why did he suddenly feel so cold? So empty?)

“Xingchen!” The harp tone has his head turning in his friends direction. “Xingchen, he wasn’t who you thought he was, it was Xue Yang.”

He stops. No. no that can’t be right.

“He was lying, he’s _been_ lying -”

“Stop it! Why would you say something like this Zichen?”

“It's the truth Xingchen. I’m sorry but it's true. It's been Xue Yang who's been deceiving you all this-”

“No!” His soulmate. Where was his soulmate? He needed to find out the truth.

“D-dazhang…” A-Qing wept.

Wept.

She was crying. Why was she crying?

“A-Qing?” 

“I… I didn't think he’d… he just… I'm sorry I lied… but he’s… _it’s all my fault!_ ”

“Lied?” 

Hands gripped onto his robe. “I- I’m not blind. I can see! I thought if you knew you’d send me away! Please don’t send me away Daozhang! I don’t want us to be alone again!” The sobs kept coming and her breathing quickened. “A-Yang… A-Yang, I’m sorry…”

Too much. Too much happening. _What was happening?_

“Zichen… Zichen where is my soulmate?” 

_(He meets her wide eyes and understands. The sword that has pierced him is draining his life and he holds her gaze, tries to convey his wish with his eyes. ‘Protect him little liar.’ (He knows she will try.) But still…. he wishes she hadn’t seen this, but there was nothing to be done. Jiangzai was wrapped in cloth and hidden under their bed. The seal was buried in the forest. He was unarmed when the vengeful Daozhang had come for him. Pleading hadn’t worked and the Daozhang was deaf to his words. He closes his eyes and the sword is pulled from his chest.)_

Silence.

Xiao XingChen grabbed hold of his friend's shoulders. “Where is he?!” 

No one spoke.

“... _Somebody please say something_!”

A-Qing continued to sob and Xingchen finally let himself fall to the ground. Tears stream down his cheeks.


	2. falling fast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back with more! At the end there is a small reference to one of my fics 'mourning on the mountain' but that is canon centric so that part is like... an AU?

He’s dead.

His soulmate is dead.

Xiao Yang is dead.

Xue Yang is dead.

He needs him back.

********************

His first instinct is to send Song Lan away. (It's not as hard as he thought it would be.)

He throws back the words Song Lan had once said to him in a fit of anger, blaming him for Baixue, but this time it's about one person rather than a hundred. 

But he doesn’t care. What are 100 strangers to his one person? His fated person. His soulmate. 

He ignores his friend's pleas and instead turns to A-Qing. He reaches out a hand and squeezes her shoulder.

“You should go with Daozhang Song. He will -”

“No!” She pulls away from his grasp. “He killed A-Yang! A-Yang tried to speak to him but he didn’t listen! He’s a murderer! I’m not going anywhere with him!”

“A-Qing! He’ll keep you safe - I don’t know where I will end up or what I’ll be doing-”

“I don’t care! Daozhang; you promised to never send me away. Let me stay with you, let me help.  _ Please _ . Don’t send me away!”

His already broken heart shatters further with the familiar words spoken years ago by a man with a wounded leg. But he doesn’t want A-Qing to come to harm, and the safest place for her  _ is _ probably with  _ him _ , especially now, as the likelihood of her following him anyway was very high. 

He lets out a shaky breath. “Alright. Okay. But you have to promise to listen though, I do not know where we will end up.”

“I swear it! I promise, Daozhang! I will be your eyes!” (She is so like A-Yang. It hurts. It hurts so much.)

But there is one important task to do before they leave. The most important thing he will have done to date. 

“A-Qing… where is A-Yang’s body?”

She takes him by the arm and led him out of the courtyard. Less than a minute down the road she stops and turns her face towards his chest. He holds her close as he crouches and extends a hand.

He touches a head of hair and he continues letting his fingers trail over the body - he has to be sure. Maybe there is a mistake. Maybe… 

The familiar ridge of a nose. A soft smiling mouth. Sharp cheekbones. 

His hands map the shape of the body; over the shoulders and down his arms and over his hands and -

He holds the left hand tightly and presses a kiss to the palm. 

A glove he can now picture cleary in his mind, hiding the stump of a ruined finger. 

He lets his tears stain his bandage.

His right hand is clenched and he softly pulls the fingers apart to find… to find a candy. 

“A-Yang!” 

He lifts the body and lets A-Qing lead him back to the coffin house.

Oh how iconic, that he has lived in a house of death and been happiest, only for death to finally catch up. 

He approaches him - their - bed and softly lays A-Yang down. He arranges his limbs and presses a kiss to the man's forehead before pulling out talismans. 

“A-Qing… can you leave the room? I don’t… I need to be alone for this.”

The door closes and Xingchen breathes a sigh of relief. 

He knows the path he must take for there is only one path he can take that ends with Xiao Yang - Xue Yang - back at his side. 

First he pulls a spirit locking pouch from his Qiankun bag and opens it. Even without his eyes he can  _ feel _ the pull of Xue Yang’s soul into the bag. 

Then he places the talismans on the body of his soulmate. They are simple but they should work. They will keep the body from decaying or withering away. 

He has plans. He will learn to walk the darker path, the path his shidi founded. 

If the only way to save his A-Yang was to become a demonic cultivator, to bear the scorn of the cultivation world, then it was a price he would pay gladly. 

He would pay any cost, pay any price to have A-Yang by his side again.

******************

_ (Far away a pale white flame darkens slightly. A woman stares at it before turning away. She knows darkness. She knows pain. She knows what her disciple plans to do.  _

_ Her disciples have always been slaves to love, and he will not be the first to have fallen to the darkness to try and save his soulmate.) _


End file.
